In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, “MDT (Minimisation of Drive Tests)” is defined.
The MDT includes two modes of “Immediate MDT” and “Logged MDT”.
In the “Immediate MDT”, a target mobile station UE is configured to perform a measurement process based on “RRC Measurement Configuration” for current RRM (Radio Resource Management), to add “Location Information” indicating location information of the target mobile station UE to “RRC Measurement Report” including a result of the measurement process, and to report the “RRC Measurement Report” to a network.
Meanwhile, in the “Logged MDT”, the target mobile station UE is configured to receive “Logged MDT Configuration” in a connection state (RRC_CONNECTED), to perform a measurement process based on the “Logged MDT Configuration” in an idle state (RRC_IDLE), to store a result of the measurement process as a MDT log, and to report the MDT log when the target mobile station UE is transitioned to the connection state (RRC_CONNECTED).
As a procedure for starting the MDT, a “Signaling based MDT activation procedure” is defined.
In the “Signaling based MDT activation procedure”, for example, the target mobile station UE is configured to be designated by IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity) or IMEI-SV (International Mobile Equipment Identity Software Version). In addition, a target MDT area may be designated.